PopularitybyS
by May and September Yugimori
Summary: Tai inroduces Sora to his friends, she gets really popular, she forgets who her really friends r, please R/R- ~s~
1. It starts

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon and never will. The song played at there prom or dance is called Miss Popular By M2M. That song is on their new album The Big Room.  
  
Age key  
  
Tai, Matt and Sora-18 (senior year in high school)  
  
Izzy and Mimi-17 (sophomore year in High school but they both skipped a grade)  
  
Joe-19  
  
Kari and T.K.- 14  
  
Yolie-15  
  
Cody-13  
  
Popularity  
  
Mimi was walking around the school putting up signs that said "School Dance this Friday get your ticket now" She was also posting signs about the prom King and Queen. She was so excited the dance was only 2 weeks away. This would be her last high school dance. She turned around and bumped into me. I was only there because I was looking for her. "Hey Meems need help" I ask "Yeah would you" "Sure" I reply "Can you do the 100 wing Sora that's the last section" Mimi asks "OK" I say as I runs off. Mimi hangs up the last couple of posters. She then runs to meet up with Me I wasn't close to being done but I got a couple up." I will finish up." Mimi says" "OK" I say handing the stack to Mimi  
  
4 o' clock at The Teddy Bear Diner (do NOT ask plz)  
  
"Hey Tai over Here" I yell, "How may I help you" "Oh I don't Need help." I only to go to the dance with you. Was what Tai thought afterwards "Hey Tai" I ask "Sora do you want to go to the dance with me" Tai asks me out of the blue "I was just going to ask you that." I scream "More customers, you have to get to work." Tai says  
  
Next day at school  
  
Sora come here" Tai yells to me. "Yeah sweetie" I say as I walk over to Tai. "Sora these are my friends Rob, D.J. and Sean." Tai introduces me to his friends "So what are you guys into" I ask "Music" D.J. says suddenly "I like gardening" Sean says. Rob says "I like soccer" "Cool, I love to sing when I was younger I always used to sing. My mom says I have a beautiful voice. I hate it. My mom owns a flower shop. I am always arranging flowers. And I love soccer. I scored 23 goals and had 5 assists. One year." I say "Really." They all say at the same time. The periods pass and it becomes 5th period, which is lunch. I walk into the lunchroom. I scan it quickly for Mimi when Rob from Homeroom comes up to me. "Hey Sor" Rob says "Hey what's up" I answer "We want to know if you want to sit with us at the lunch table." Rob says "Who else is there" I ask "Tai, Matt, Sean, D.J., Marion, Melissa, Izzy and me. We have one extra seat and we want you to sit there." Rob answers my question. I then realize that they were the popular kids. I looked once more for Mimi, and Yolei. I couldn't find them. I agreed. We walk to the table. I take the seat next to Tai. I give him a quick peck then said in his ear. "Tai you see Mimi next period right" "Yeah, Why" Tai asks "Tell her I am sorry I didn't sit with her at lunch I couldn't find her." I beg I then realize that Rob is asking her something. "Sora tell me about the game were you scored your 23rd Goal." " OK" I go into the story when I finish. Rob then asks me for my number. I write it down. And the bell rings. We go through the rest of the day as normal.I still haven't seen Mimi. I think and then get worried.  
  
4:00 at The Teddy Bear Diner  
  
I see Mimi, and Matt at Work today. Matt was talking about something at lunch, because I strictly heard them say Rob and the word lunch. "Mimi, Matt over here. Do you want a table for two." I scream hoping for the best. Mimi walks up to me and says " Yes, and you have all your new friends you don't need me. You have Rob, and Marion as new friends" "Mimi I never said that." I scream "Matt tell her what happened" I practically demand Matt "I really don't know what happened Sorry" Matt replies "You know what if you don't want to be my friend then fine." I look up at the clock and realize my friend is supposed to be here to take my place. I take off my apron. I run all the way to Tai's house. Crying. I knew I needed to see him. It had to be his fault. He didn't tell her. She saw Marion, and Rob giving each other our numbers and thought that I didn't want to sit with her. When I got to Tai's house I knock on the door. Kari answers the  
  
door. "Hi Sora, what's wrong your eyes are red. Do you want to come into my room to talk about it." Kari asks me. "In a second I want to see your brother first" I say rather coldly. "OK. TAI SORA'S HERE. SHE IS CRYING. SHE SAID THAT SHE WANTED TO SEE YOU." Kari screams at her brother. "Can you please tell her to come to my room." Tai sort of screams back. "Thanks Kari, when I finish with your brother I will go to your room. I do eed a girl to talk to." I say I walk over to Tai's room and knock on the door. "Come in Sora." Tai says through the door to me. I walk through the door. "Tai how could you." I scream at him "What did I do." Tai screams. "Why didn't you tell Mimi what I told you to tell her." I scream back "What I told her." Tai screams back in defense "You did" I say "Yes" Tai replies back "Sorry she got mad at me. And I assumed that you didn't tell her. I am sorry baby" I say "That OK" Tai replies back to me trying to confert me. "I have to see Kari I told her I would see her after I saw you." I say to Tai as I walk out of the room I walk down the hall and turned into Kari's room. She is in her room listening to music so I walk in and tap her. "Kari I want to talk know." I say "OK Sora tell me what happened." "Well it started with Tai introducing me to his friends. Well that day at lunch I walked in looking for Mimi. I couldn't find her. One of Tai's friends came up to me and asked me to sit at their table. I did so because I couldn't find Mimi. She thinks I hate her know. I don't know what to do." I explain "Well I think that you should ignore it she will come around. Besides who wants a friend who won't believe them, or gets mad at them because they don't sit with them at lunch. No one you deserve better then that" Kari says trying to get me to feel better. I live the room feeling much better Kari was right. My friend was not Mimi, but the new friends I made and my old ones except Mimi.  
  
TBC…  
  
I hope you like it. AI amtrying to get a point across so at the end you will realize what it is. 


	2. Sora gets popular

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon and never will. The song played at their prom or dance is called Miss Popular by M2M. That song is on their new album The Big Room.  
  
Age key  
  
Tai, Matt and Sora-18 (senior year in high school)  
  
Izzy and Mimi-17 (sophomore year in High school but they both skipped a grade)  
  
Joe-19  
  
Kari and T.K.- 14  
  
Yolie-15  
  
Cody-13  
  
  
  
Popularity  
  
I walk out of Tai's house, to walk to my house. I enter the house and the phone starts to ring. "Hello Takenouchi residents Sora speaking" I say into the phone "Hi Sora this is Marion. I wanted to know if tomorrow if you wanted to go to the mall with Rob and I, you could invite Tai if you want." "Sure I will be there, I will call Tai to see if he wants to and can come., well let me call him. I will call you to tell you the answer." "OK bye" Marion says then hangs up. I pick up the phone again and dial 5729382. (I made that number up, if you happen to know someone with that number or it is your number it is sheer coincidence.) "Hello Tai speaking, who is this" Tai says "Hey this is Sora, Rob, Marion, and I are going to the mall tomorrow after school, well would you like to go" I ask Tai. "Sure I will be there baby" Tai replies "Well I have to go, Kari says that she HAS to call T.K…don't tell anyone but she has a crush on him." "Really wow like I didn't know, she shows all the si…" I get cut off by, Kari screaming, "Tai get off the phone I have to call T.K." Then I hear Tai screaming "Hey you would under stand when you have a boyfriend why I wont get off the phone. I can't see Sora at school you know" "Sorry about that" Tai says talking to me this time. "That's OK honey, but I have to go." "OK bye" I hang up the phone and then call Marion, and tell her that Tai is coming. I then go into my room and fall asleep. The next day I wake up at 6:30 which is late. I normally wake up, at 5 to Mimi's I don't know what to wear calls. I normally don't set my alarm because of that but sense we're in a fight I slept late. "Mom I have to go I'll see you later," I scream as I get dresses I run out the door just grabbing a banana. "Hey Sora what's up" I hear Tai say as he tries to catch up to me. "Oh nothing really" I reply back "Sora I know when you lie and say nothing is wrong or up when something big happened" Tai say staring in my eyes. I can see the look of concern in them, so I tell him everything. "OK well Mimi is mad at me" I say "That's it " Tai says with a look of relief on his face. "I thought it was something of deeper concern" I look in his eyes, they look happy now so I couldn't take it, he was HAPPY that Mimi was mad at me. "Tai you don't understand, she thinks I HATE her." I start screaming at Tai. "Sora listen to me, Mimi is a self centered, eccentric. And don't forget egocentric brat, that has to have things her way, she will forgive you over time." Tai says trying to help "Your right, thanks Tai, love you" I say as we part ways for school. I then realize my first class is Math, with Mimi. "Hello Sora what do you plan to do today ignore me, humiliate me, or even worse try to get me hurt." Mimi says to me in a sarcastic tone. "Well actually I was planning to do nothing of the sort," I say as I walk past her and sit down in my seat. The rest of the day went slowly, and I felt like I could KILL Mimi. She kept on dissing me and saying I was going to kill her. I can't wait till we go to the mall. The day finally ended. I met Tai at my locker, he then pecked me. We walked hand in hand down the hall to Marion's locker, which was next to Rob's. "Ready" Tai asks" "Ready as Freddie" I say "Sora , be serious" Tai says to me. "Why?" I ask Tai very bewildered. "I don't know I felt like saying it" Tai says to me. "TAI," I scream getting ready to kill him. We walk to the mall and go shopping. We were going to one more store when I saw Mimi. "Hi Mimi what's up" I ask "Leave me alone. Stop calling me at home, were did you get my new phone number anyway, were over Ok Sora, you hurt me. So bye I hope to never see you again." Mimi says to me, "bye the way, those shoes wouldn't match your color" and at that Mimi walks away. "Hey listen" Marion yells "If you make fun of my girl, then you make fun of me, and you do mot want to do that" Marion finishes, then punches Mimi in the stomach. "Listen I don't want to fight" Mimi says and starts to run off. "Sora if she ever bothers you again then come to me" Marion says. "Sora, are you OK" Tai asks me obviously sensing my sadness. Yeah Tai I'm OK, thanks" I reply "Want to come over you guys" Rob asks "Sure" we all chime in. So now off I go again with Mimi still mad at me.  
  
Next day  
  
"Mom Marion wants to know if I can sleep over her house today" I scream to my mom. "Sure sweetie I can't see why not what's the stats." My mom asked me "Stats" I simply say into the phone. "My house, today, at 5:00 you can stay till whenever you want tomorrow. My mom says that we will be home all day." Marion replies "OK I will be there in ten have to pack buh-bye" I say "Bye" Marion replies and I hang up the phone. I run into my room and grab my sleeping bag. In my duffel I put P.J.'s clothes toothpaste, and movies. By that time it is 4:45 "Mom can you drive me to Marion's" I yell "Sure get into the car" My mom say. AT that I walk into he car. My mom jumps in and drops me off. I walk up to the door and ring the bell Ding-Dong. Behind the door a hear Marion scream "Jeff-ree (accent on the ree part) I got it." Then I see Marion. Hey put your stuff in my room up stairs second door to the right" Marion tells me. I put my stuff in her room walk down stairs and see Marion putting chips and such on the coffee table. "SORA" I hear someone scream I couldn't place the voice. I look up and whom do I see, none other then, Melissa the MOST popular girl in school. "Melissa, I am so happy to see you, I haven't seen in like ages" I say trying to play it cool. "I know we have to Ketchup" She say Every one starts to laugh "Get it catch up Ketchup" Then I start to laugh but in my head I'm like what's there to catch up about. Then I look around the room. I finally realize who is here. There Marion, Melissa, Kristen, Marie, and Jamie. I also realize I am a pop (a popular). "Marian you got hold or Sora." I hear Jamie said "Great I thought you wouldn't be able to get through, I thought she would be talking to Tai." Kristen says "I know she is like SOOOO popular" I hear Lissa (Melissa) say. That really made be happy "Thanks for the idolizing you guys" I say " "Lets play truth or dare" Marie says We all sit down Jamie starts. She dares Kristen. "Truth" Kristen says "Umm… do you ant to steal Sora's BF" Jamie saysI start to worry about the outcome "I must admit I do like Tai but I would never steal him from my main gal Sora over here" Kristen replies. The start to play. HOURS pass. They watch a lot of movies have snacks and talk. Finally they go to sleep and wake up. It was Sunday. Everyone was excited the dance was in TWO Hours from when they woke up. "WE have to get dresses" I hear Marion scream We all hurry and get are stuff. Me I picked out a real different outfit. A black tank top with the words Cutie on it with black capris and sandals. I think I look awesome. I meet up with every one in Marion's den. Everyone says I look awesome. We walk outside to see the boys waiting for us. "Hey Sora wake up on the wrong side of the floor. You look like you got dressed in the dark." Tai say "Hey" I reply In my head I formed a plan to get Mimi to be my friend again. I hope this will work.  
  
TBC…  
  
How did ya like it. There is ONE more chapter left. It is gonna be long at the end you get what I am trying to say if you haven't already. Also if I got like the years of the digidestened screwed up tell me (I mean like the sophomore senior thing) 


	3. Fiends Till the end

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon and never will. Any song played at their prom or dance is by M2M. That song is on their new album The Big Room.  
  
Age key  
  
Tai, Matt and Sora-18 (senior year in high school)  
  
Izzy and Mimi-17 (sophomore year in High school but they both skipped a grade)  
  
Joe-19  
  
Kari and T.K.- 14  
  
Yolie-15  
  
Cody-13  
  
  
  
Popularity  
  
I enter the dance Tai at my heels. The DJ plays some cool, songs. Some people Even Cherokee (is that how you spell it?) I leave Tai because he was talking with his friends. What was a guy supposed to do, so I went to Cherokee. I asked them if I could do the song Sometimes (NOT BY BRITNEY BUT BY M2M, COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SONGS.) I hear the music start to play. I wait for my queue and start to sing.  
  
"The rains pouring down  
  
and you wish you could find  
  
a deep hole in the ground  
  
Aunt Red knocks on the door  
  
And it feels like your crawling all over the floor  
  
And your boyfriend says  
  
Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today"  
  
At that moment I knew Tai resented what he said. I looked up and saw him with his head down, then look back up at me.  
  
"Sometimes you just fell like  
  
The tight pants that you have don't fit  
  
Sometimes guys just make you sick  
  
And you're looking for something to kick  
  
You feel so lost in this pretty world  
  
That's how is sometimes feels to be a girl"  
  
(A/N- there I not supposed to be a word after like, its supposed to be a curse then they LITERALLY edit out, it is part of the song to edit it out)  
  
I knew everyone was, liking my song I just had a feeling like this is awesome. It made my happy.  
  
"Your brother always has to complain  
  
He don't understand, he thinks he's a real man?  
  
My favorite TV show is starting soon  
  
Up with the ice cream and the spoons  
  
think positive my father says  
  
it's a wonderful soccer game today  
  
I was almost done with the song, didn't want to stop but then I saw her. Mimi she came. And was heading toward me. Just keep my cool.  
  
"Sometimes you just fell like  
  
The tight pants that you have don't fit  
  
Sometimes guys just make you sick  
  
And you're looking for something to kick  
  
You feel so lost in this pretty world  
  
That's how is sometimes feels to be a girl"  
  
One more Verse to go. I thought, and I saw Mimi almost here, I got SO nerves.  
  
(SLOWER)  
  
"Sympathy can be OK  
  
but not when I feel horrible like today"  
  
I saw Mimi waiting on line to Cherokee, I got too scared I almost forgot to sing.  
  
"Sometimes you just fell like  
  
The tight pants that you have don't fit  
  
Sometimes guys just make you sick  
  
And you're looking for something to kick  
  
You feel so lost in this pretty world  
  
That's how is sometimes feels to be a girl"  
  
The music ended and every loved it. Then I saw Mimi come up to me and ask for the Mic, I give it to her and sit down next to Tai. I here the music start an I wait for her to start to sing  
  
"Leave me alone  
  
Stop calling me at home  
  
Where did you get my number anyway?  
  
Don't write me e-mails  
  
Don't knock on my door  
  
Don't you remember you don't love me no more"  
  
I look up at mimi and see that smile on her face, I new she had a plan. Then I realize that she was saying that to me, that I shouldn't even try to be friends with her.  
  
"Now, it's over  
  
Nothing called you or me  
  
It's over oh why can't you see?  
  
What I'm trying to say is get out of my way"  
  
I kenw Mimi was feeling very smug at this moment, so I had to get back at her. Let me pick another one. I got one it's purrfect. They'll love mine more then hers "Tai" I whisper "Yeah" he replies "I'll be right back" I say and start to get up.  
  
"I'm not your girl  
  
Not even your friend what makes you think I want to try again?  
  
Don't buy me roses  
  
Don't even try  
  
And remember big boys they don't cry"  
  
I walk up to the DJ and ask for another song. He signs me up, and I sit back down, feeling way better. Tai looks at me very weird, but then I remember, I am mad at him so I move away and sit next to my other best friend Marion.  
  
"Now, it's over  
  
Nothing called you or me  
  
It's over oh why can't you see?  
  
What I'm trying to say is get out of my way"  
  
Almost my turn. I get excited, I get up and head to the DJ. He tells me to wait a minute.  
  
"I'm tired of hearing my friends say that you still care  
  
That you want to get back into my life  
  
Well I just want you out of there"  
  
I head to Mimi cause she only has 1 more verse. I figure by the time I get there it should be done.  
  
  
  
"Now, it's over  
  
Nothing called you or me  
  
It's over oh why can't you see?  
  
What I'm trying to say is get the hell out of my way"  
  
"Mimi can I please have the Mic" I ask politely, but Mimi just storms off almost throughing the Mic at me.  
  
"She's beautiful  
  
She's suuuuuuper nice  
  
Everybody says she special"  
  
I figured Mimi would realizes that I was Talking about me, and boy was I right she was red.  
  
"She's wonderful  
  
Unbelievably sweet  
  
I guess she is purrfect  
  
Stop saying she's just a friend  
  
Keep hearing her name again"  
  
Everyone started to get quiet. I don't know why, I guess it's because they loved my other song.  
  
"I really have to say  
  
She's always in my way  
  
I can't believe how much you love her  
  
How can I make you see?  
  
It's either her or me  
  
I will never be like Jennifer"  
  
I look around and yet again I see Mimi do to the DJ, mad hoe low can she get.  
  
"She's a fragile girl  
  
Skin like porcelain  
  
Shame on you, if you would hurt her  
  
Oh so vulnerable I wish somebody would drop her  
  
Stop saying she's just a friend  
  
Keep hearing her name again"  
  
Why does Mimi have to be so mean, like she knew I was doing a song so she has to pick another song to be better.  
  
"I really have to say  
  
She's always in my way  
  
I can't believe how much you love her  
  
How can I make you see?  
  
It's either her or me  
  
I will never be like Jennifer"  
  
Three more verses, and Mimi is heading to me and I want to hide. Mimi is going to literally KILL me if this keeps up.  
  
"Stop saying she's just a friend, just a friend  
  
Keep hearing her name again, name again"  
  
"I really have to say  
  
She's always in my way  
  
I can't believe how much you love her  
  
How can I make you see?  
  
It's either her or me  
  
I will never be like Jennifer"  
  
"I really have to say  
  
She's always in my way  
  
I can't believe how much you love her  
  
How can I make you see?  
  
It's either her or me  
  
I will never be like Jennifer"  
  
My song ended, I automatically handed the mic to her and sat next to Marion. I heard the DJ say she was doing the song Miss popular.  
  
"She miserable  
  
Why make everybody else miserable too  
  
Oh can't she see? What she's putting innocent people through  
  
Miss Popular everything she does is wrong"  
  
The nerve of her. She knows I am way more popular then her so she wants me to seem like the bad guy. SOS please (sos means help, but you guys know that right (I am just making sure)  
  
"Everywhere she goes  
  
They'll be looking  
  
Everywhere she goes  
  
They'll be whispering  
  
Oh Miss Popular  
  
It's happening"  
  
"Oh yeah Sora, I just wanted to tell you that you think your all that and well you are" Marian says and starts to laugh "Yeah…" I say a little confused "I guess I am all that" I say and head back to Tai. "Hey, baby I am sorry I ditched you I was I guess I was mad. Forgive." I say "Yeah I understand Mimi is sortof getting on my nerves too." He replies "Why" I ask very confused "Well her voice, it is not bad, not as good as yours but it gives me the chills, and I know she does that on purpose" Tai says. I then tune into Mimi.  
  
"She could've used  
  
Her title for a good case,  
  
But instead she spits in everybodies face"  
  
I got so mad. If I Sora Takenouchi, ever spat in someone's face the world would be over. I am way too nice to do that, even if I am mad. Mimi on the other hand would do that.  
  
"Oh, so now you know  
  
How it feels  
  
To be insignificant  
  
Oh, so now you know  
  
How it feels  
  
To be all alone  
  
Everywhere she goes  
  
They'll be looking  
  
Everywhere she goes  
  
They'll be whispering  
  
Oh Miss Popular  
  
What is happening"  
  
"Tai" I ask "Do you think this song is about me" Tai replies "How could it you are not any of these things, well except popular, that you are" "Tai, you sure know how to make a girl happy" I reply. I then give him a peckon the cheek.  
  
"Oh Miss popular,  
  
I don't feel a  
  
Bit sorry for you"  
  
I thought she should be sorry, but not for me, for how she treated me. I even said I was sorry. I couldn't take it anymore, I burst into tears and ran into the bathroom. I went to a stall but my feet up so no one would see. She was right, I should have sat with her. I should have told Rob I am waiting for my friend. Then I hear Mimi in the background.  
  
"Know you know there she goes" (repeat about 5 times)  
  
I then hear some one call me. "Sora come out here, you don't have to run away, you can tell me why you ran away. If you don't come out I may have to go in there and trust me I don't want to." I knew that was Tai "NO" I scream back. "If you say so. I told you I didn't want to do this." Tai screamed back. Then I heard the door open. He went right up to my stall and told me to open the door. I did as he told. "Yes" I reply while opening the door. "Sora, liste, if Mimi can't see what a good friend you are then she must be blind." Tai says as he put his arm around my waist , and hugged me. I started to cry I his shirt. When I stopped we walked out. I was surprised Tai would do that for me. We walked into the gym. I walked up to Mimi. "Mimi I am sorry this is the last time, I will say that. If you don't see that I am a good friend and I never met to hurt you then your blind." I turn around, but I feel someone turn me around. It was Mimi. "Sora I am sorry. I want to be friends. Will your forgive me" Mimi asks " Forgaven and forgotten" I reply. We leave the gym ditching are dates. I was happy things were finally back to normal. 


End file.
